Ranko Tendo
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: While In Japan Ranma loses his memory, So now he thinks he Someone named Ranko Tendo. Oh and his cured is locked.


Ranko Tendo.

By Kidan Yoshilda

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or any of the other characters.

Summary: While at the curse springs Ranma fell into the spring of drowned girl. But something went wrong. Now Ranma is struck as a girl but the worst of it is Xian Pu is after her.

Rating: PG-13 for swearing and fighting.

Prologue

She was running. She felt like she was running for along time, which case in point was. The amazon warrior that she face odds against and won was chasing her. Why all she did was win.

Law. It was amazon law that has her running.

She must have ran all over china. Her father has already fallen to the warrior unable to run any more she turned around and faced her attacker. "I Won't run anymore Amazon bitch." She calls out. "You took my father away from me and I swear you'll pay." She heard laughter coming from the brushes.

"You run or you fight it doesn't matter with me outsider." The amazon warrior said. "You dishonor me in fight I must kill." The young red head looked up to see her pursuer. Xian Pu stepped out from the shadows. "You gave Xian Pu good chase, sadly it ends here." She said in broken Japanese.

"You would attack an unarmed person? Where's the honor in that?" The red head said getting into a fight stance. "I won't attack you but I will defend myself." she tells the amazon. Xian Pu nodded. "You prepared then?" At the red heads nod Xian Pu attacked. She attacked with a Upper slash of her sword but missed as the red head jumped over the attacked but Xian Pu counted the jump with a hard back kick that caught the red head in the stomach.

With the breath knocked out of her the red hair girl was on the ground The Amazon warrior was on her fast. This time with a down ward slash diagonal slice. The red head barely had time to roll out of the way. _This isn't working I need to attack, but the old man always said that attacking girls was wrong._ The red head thought. Then she frowned. _But then again I am a girl._ With that in thought The red haired glared at her attacker. "So be it."

The Amazon was surprised when the red head stood up and ran at her. Xian Pu was ready though. The red head jump once more in the air to avoid getting hit with the sword and kicked Xian Pu in the face. The when she landed the red head grabbed Xian Pu's wrist and disarmed her of the sword. Without the sword in hand The red hair girl elbowed Xian Pu in the rib cage, then flipped her over her shoulder and slammed her to the ground.

Now it was the Amazons turn to lose her breath. The red head attack hurt. She then had to move as a heel dropped down were her head would have been. _So, she decided to attack after all._

The Young Amazon thought getting up and decided to unleash some of the amazons attacks. With a cry of "Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken." She unleashed over a hundred punches at once, The red head was not ready for this move and was punched a few times as she blocked as much as she could. _So it was up to special attacks now. Good It was getting boring._ She thought to herself.

Standing up seeing as how the last punch knocked her down She placed her hands at her side and cried out. "Möko Takabisha!" Xian Pu was surprised as a sphere if blue energy hit her in the chest. _What the hell? She know Ki attacks? _The amazon thought. The red head stood there ready for another attack. "Outsider where learn attack?" Xian Pu asked.

"A Warrior from Japan." Was all the red head Said. Once again the red heads hands was at her Side This time when the attack come the sphere was red instead of blue and hit Xian Pu once more. There was nothing but pain as she saw the red head walk up to her.

Said red head kicked Xian Pu hard in the face. "Yield Amazon." She said. Xian Pu wanted to fight back. "Never!" Xian Pu yelled and Got up to attack only to be kicked down again by the red head. There was a crack and Xian Pu cried out in pain.

The red head broke her wrist. "Please stop it." The red head said. "You can't win so please I don't want to hurt you anymore." Xian Pu saw the tears in the red hair girls eyes. Xian Pu had one last chance at defecting this outsider, even though her law says she had to kill her. Looking down. "I yield." Xian Pu looked up to see that the red head had her back turn and with a grin

attack her.

The last thing running though the red heads mind was. "Must fine the Tendos." before blackness over came her.


End file.
